


Полное погружение

by Urtica



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Rules the World, Erik is a sucker for Charles, Genosha, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Чарльз так проникся этой булочной не потому, что она была удобно расположена, или потому что там подавали капкейки с чайной глазурью. Все дело в Булочнике.Эрик Леншер — на редкость привлекательный парень, особенно, когда ради своих чувств к Чарльзу отрывается от готовки.Как жаль, Чарльз не знает, что он наемный убийца.





	1. Подготовка ингредиентов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Abandon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455642) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



> Спасибо большое [N-arsus](http://nightmind.diary.ru/) за шикарный арт и совместный угар и [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за потрясающий бетинг.  
> Переведено на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse.

_**Готовка подобна любви, в нее стоит погружаться с головой или не заниматься вовсе.  
Джулия Чайлд** _

Чарльз схватил Логана за бугрящуюся мускулами руку и потащил к стеклянной витрине, за которой томились все возможные вкусности. Его нисколько не заботило, что вместе они — аккуратно причесанный Чарльз в чуть великоватом кардигане и смолящий сигару, плотно упакованный в клетчатую рубашку Логан — смотрятся довольно нелепо. Место, где разворачивалось действие — булочная, — только повышало градус абсурда.

— Ты только взгляни, Логан! Капкейк Эрл Грей La Patissiere разве это не прелестно звучит? Один десерт заменяет собой завтрак.

Логан смерил капкейк пристальным взглядом и с отвращением принюхался.

— Кто такой этот Патисьер?

Чарльз задумался, склонив голову набок.

— Знаешь, я и сам не в курсе. Но звучит прелестно!

Логан фыркнул. Вести себя более приветливо он был не способен — если, конечно, не высмеивал глупость поступков Чарльза. Порой возникало подозрение, что Эмма выбрала Логана его телохранителем в тщетной надежде, что он каким-то образом воспитает в Чарльзе стоицизм. Как глупо со стороны Эммы было даже помыслить о подобном! Но в принципе Чарльза устраивала компания Логана: он не жаловался. Из-за потрясающей способности к регенерации тело его телохранителя постоянно обновлялось, и мысли становилось не просто прочесть. Чарльзу в радость было отпустить свой дар в общении с ним. Да и, кроме тех моментов, когда Логан думал с укоризной, какой же Чарльз легковерный идиот, ему тоже нравилась компания Чарльза.

— Должен отметить, — произнес Чарльз, — я очень удивлен. Учитывая страсть Рейвен к овощам, она послала нас в булочную, причем в ту, где определенно в почете мука и рафинированный сахар.

— Она тебя сюда не булками любоваться отправила, Чарли, — буркнул Логан.

Чарльз с трудом оторвался от любования шоколадным тортом (шоколадные коржи, пропитанные карамелью и сгущенкой и украшенные шапкой взбитых сливок) и спросил:

— Почему тогда она упорно настаивала, чтобы я зашел сюда?

Логан закатил глаза (его обычное выражение лица, когда он не понимал, как телепат может не замечать очевидного) и махнул рукой в сторону узкой арки, ведущей к кухне. Там, в небольшой комнатке, и разворачивалось таинство выпечки.  
Чарльз подошел поближе. Теперь он ясно видел, что все на кухне — от противней и неподписанных коробок до длинных столов, — лежало в строго определенном порядке (даже рассыпанной муки не было) и было сделано из металла. И, в общем, только годы притворства, что он следит за тем, что люди говорят, а не за их мыслями, дали Чарльзу возможность сначала описать обстановку. На самом деле, он сразу же залип на булочника.

Тот был… Первое, что пришло Чарльзу в голову? «Так бы и съел» (двусмысленность, родившаяся от склонности любого человеческого индивида считать притягательными симметричные лица).

Булочник был высок и широкоплеч, потертые джинсы подчеркивали, какие у него узкие и сильные бедра. В каком-то странном ритме он взбивал в миске яйца — приглядевшись, Чарльз заметил наушники, воткнутые в айпод в заднем кармане, и шикарный пресс под майкой. Чарльз, разумеется, не стал внимательно рассматривать, как напрягаются мышцы Булочника за работой или как случайный мазок муки на щеке подчеркивает острые черты лица и придает ему какой-то первобытный, животный вид, несмотря на домашнюю обстановку вокруг. Булочник казался абсолютно поглощенным делом, отмерял и добавлял что-то в миску, покачиваясь в такт музыке, слышной только ему.

Логан решил, что Чарльз неприлично долго разглядывает пекаря, поэтому отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. Чарльз покраснел и перевел взгляд на витрину. Оказывается, Логан с ухмылкой ждал его у прилавка. Чарльз прочистил горло, и, высоко задрав подбородок, сделал вид, что это вовсе не он только что пялился на незнакомца.

— Ничего не приглянулось, Логан? Кажется, я видел капкейк с пивом и беконом.

Темноволосая девушка за прилавком лишь понимающе улыбнулась.

— Да нормально все, Профессор. Все залипают на Эрика, когда он печет.

— Наверное, это должно меня утешить, — улыбнулся Чарльз. Ему всегда нравилось, когда его величали Профессором, а не очередным титулом, сочиненным отделом пиара.

— Ну, понимаете, — продолжила она, — у него такая темная, мрачная аура, и он печет. Такому невозможно противостоять.

Девушка излучала столь неподдельную искренность, что Чарльз невольно заулыбался. И даже то, что она считала Чарльза скорее подростком, запавшим на капитана школьной команды по регби, чем главой страны, не портило впечатления.

Девица сунула Чарльзу в руки капкейк на видавшей виды тарелке.

— Держите!

Логан удивленно приподнял бровь. Похоже, он попросил упаковать с собой — они уже опаздывали — но девушка полностью проигнорировала его просьбу.

Чарльз снова улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, дорогая.

— Китти, — расплылась в свою очередь в улыбке она. — Меня зовут Китти. Химера, вообще-то, но… лучше Китти.

— А я Чарльз. Рад знакомству.

— И я! — Китти ослепительно улыбнулась. Пусть остальные члены Триумвирата будут ворчать из-за его постоянных опозданий, подумал Чарльз, усаживаясь за один из маленьких столиков у окна… и пересаживаясь на другое место под пронзительным взглядом Логана. Так телохранитель всегда смотрел на Чарльза, когда тот забывал, что он не преподаватель, а правитель, и некоторые желали бы его смерти.

Чарльз проткнул вилкой слой глазури, отправил в рот огромный кусок и издал громкий стон. Как же вкусно! Китти хихикнула — такая реакция от обычно сдержанного Профессора! Логан отчетливо подумал, что им надо устроить Чарльзу личную жизнь, если кусок торта вызывает у него подобную реакцию.

Чарльз в ответ ехидно напомнил, какое безумное счастье излучал Логан, тайком умудрившийся присосаться к фляжке с кофе. Но Логан остался полностью невозмутим — еще бы, он, в отличие от Чарльза, уже давно отринул всякое смущение.

Они были так поглощены вкусностями и препирательствами, что не заметили, как Китти подошла к двери на кухню и что-то такое сказала Булочнику, что тот отвлекся от готовки и недовольно посмотрел на нее, когда девушка эмоционально замахала руками.

Чарльз откусил еще кусочек, застонал от удовольствия и медленно облизал вилку, чтобы и крошки не осталось. Вдруг наслаждение перекрыло потрясение, приправленное не малым количеством похоти. Чарльз оторвался от десерта и взглянул на приоткрытую дверь кухни. На пороге стоял покрасневший Булочник и, чуть приоткрыв рот, не спускал с него взгляд. Чарльз не смог сдержать ответный всплеск желания.

Чарльз проглотил кусочек, облизнул губы — выигрывал пару мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя — и произнес:

— Привет.

Булочник продолжал пялиться, поэтому Чарльз встал и подошел поближе к прилавку.

— Ты великолепно готовишь.

Будучи не уверен, что стоит дожидаться рукопожатия — тактильный контакт привел бы к тому, что он подслушал чужие мысли — Чарльз прижал руку к груди и представился:

— Я Чарльз.

— Я… я знаю, кто ты, — без капли эмоций в голосе ответил Булочник.

— А, ну да… что ж, — Чарльз уже начал было отходить от прилавка, как услышал: — Меня зовут Эрик.

Чарльз широко улыбнулся.

— Приятно познакомиться, Эрик. Этот капкейк просто объедение. Да здесь все просто пальчики оближешь.

Несколько ошарашенное выражение лица Эрика сменилось на довольное.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось.

Они помолчали, повисла неловкая пауза, как бывает, когда не можешь сразу придумать, что бы еще сказать. Потом Эрик продолжил:

— Особенно учитывая, что это был капкейк «Эрл грей». Люди не часто его выбирают.

— Отчего же?

— Все дело в чае, — пожал плечами Эрик.

— Что не так с чаем? — спросил Чарльз, явно оскорбившийся за капкейк.

— Обычно его не считают подходящим материалом для выпечки, — поддразнил Эрик. Чем дольше он говорил с Чарльзом, тем больше расслаблялся.

— Те, кто так считают, — идиоты. Зачем тебе печь из чего-то невкусного?

Эрик покачал головой, словно что-то обдумывая, и ответил.

— Из-за моей мамы. Мама любит чай, но я хоть убей не могу верно его приготовить. Поэтому вместо уничтожения очередного заварочного чайника, я стал готовить с чаем кое-что новое специально для нее.

— Твоя мама часом не англичанка? — ухмыльнулся Чарльз.

— Nein. Meine Mutter ist Deutsch.

Чарльз на мгновение прикусил губу. Родство языков и частое общение с иностранцами позволяло понять, что мама Эрика была из Германии, поэтому он ответил (на исковерканном немецком):

— Und, vows etes Deutsch?

Эрик нахмурился, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Потом его лицо прояснилось, и он рассмеялся. (Чарльз ощутил шок Китти и — что еще любопытней — Логана). Надо будет подумать об этом на досуге, решил Чарльз. Сквозь смех Эрик выдавил:

— Чарльз, большая часть этого предложения была на французском.

Чарльз залился краской и простонал.

— Да, это было… я сейчас от стыда просто сгорю, — никто не любит выставить себя дураком на глазах потрясающего парня, который еще и говорит на своем родном языке так соблазнительно; но его смех и излучаемое им искреннее удовольствие от беседы, а не презрение, смягчили муки Чарльза.

— И на этой ужасной ноте мне и правда пора прощаться. Был очень рад знакомству с тобой, Эрик, несмотря на измывательства над твоим родным языком, — Чарльз протянул руку, старательно не замечая, что та немного подрагивает. Еще более старательно он не смотрел, как натягивается майка Эрика, когда тот отряхивает от муки руки. Приведя себя в порядок, он пожал руку Чарльза.

— Уверяю тебя, Чарльз, мне тоже было очень приятно.


	2. Разогрейте духовку

Эмма быстрым шагом вошла в булочную и с порога внушила Китти, что ее уже отпустили домой. Китти накинула куртку, попрощалась с Эриком, не заходя на кухню, и ушла, так и не заметив взбешенную главу службы безопасности Геноши, Эмму Фрост. Эрик высунулся из кухни и возмутился:

— Знаешь, Эмма, я Китти не для красоты нанял!

— Ты ее нанял, потому что ненавидишь общаться с людьми, — Эмма помолчала. — Хотя, судя по недавнему инциденту, это уже в прошлом.

Эрик приподнял бровь, кося под дурачка.

— Уволишь Китти?

— Чарльз улыбался, Эрик, — прошипела Эмма.

— Ой, жуть какая, — ехидно прокомментировал Эрик и снова скрылся на кухне.

— Не дерзи мне, Эрик Леншер! Он лидер мутантского мира, а ты с ним заигрываешь, — проорала Эмма, не отставая ни на шаг.

— Конечно, я немного с ним пофлитовал! Ты же видела, какой он. 

— Естественно, видела! Ты что, совсем мозги растерял?

— Да что плохого в безобидном флирте? 

— Безобидный флирт! Чарльз Френсис Ксавье, глава правительства Геноши, предводитель мутантского общества, и, вполне возможно, самый сильный мутант в мире, улыбался!

Эрик бросил кусок теста на сковородку.

— Сколько бы ты на меня не орала, я никак не могу въехать, что плохого в хорошем настроении Чарльза.

— У Ксавье не бывает плохого настроения, но он постоянно напряжен. Если известный трудоголик Чарльз Ксавье ни с того ни с сего будет витать в облаках от радости, а не грустить, что лучше бы он учил детей, а не руководил страной, то пойдут разговоры. 

— Ну и что плохого, если он будет счастлив?

Эмма ударила алмазной рукой по столу.

— Ты приехал на Геношу, чтобы стать последним рубежом обороны от многочисленных наемных убийц, которых подсылают убить Ксавье. Открыл маленькую булочную, потому что решил, никто не заподозрит в суровом булочнике безопасника. А теперь ты сам все рушишь, привлекая абсолютно ненужное внимание!

Эрик вернулся к готовке.

— Подумай, Эмма. Как из «мрачный булочник втрескался в символ мутантского мира» можно вывести «служба безопасности не дремлет»? — Эмма уставилась на него, и Эрик ухмыльнулся: — Вот именно.

Эмма атаковала так стремительно, что Эрик не успел уклониться. Алмазная рука схватила его за горло и вмазала в стену. 

— Эрик, твой флирт с Чарльзом — это часть задания?

— Ты и не такое делала, — выдавил Эрик.

— Только не с Чарльзом.

— Ты никогда не подозревала, единственное его достоинство — милое личико?

— Подозревала, пока с ним не поговорила, — Эмма сильнее сжала хватку на горле. — Леншер, ты соблазняешь его в рамках задания?

— А что если и так?

Эмма научила Эрика защищать разум — тот был слишком важен для мутантского мира, чтобы позволить ему разгуливать с мыслями, открытыми любому телепату. Поэтому она знала, где в его щитах есть лазейки. Другие телепаты попытались бы прорваться напрямую (невероятная глупость, учитывая, насколько Эрик упертый тип), но Эмма умела просачиваться через мелкие зазоры, всегда кроющиеся за щитами, построенными на грубой силе. Эрик знал, что она пытается пробиться и пробовал вышвырнуть ее, но Эмма стрелой устремилась к цели. Мысли о Чарльзе были окутаны светлым сиянием, сокрыты в глубине его души. Теплота и умиротворение разливались там, где еще утром ревело яростное пламя.

Эмма почувствовала, как весь подвластный Эрику металл начал давить на ее алмазную форму: еще чуть-чуть и она бы на всю жизнь осталась калекой. Поэтому она отступила: отпустила Эрика и шокировано отшатнулась.

— Ты… как это вообще… Ты же. Ненавидишь. Все.

Эрик оттолкнул ее и проорал.

— Да не знаю я!

Эмма продолжала потрясенно бормотать.

— Он нравится тебе. Совсем не так, как Логан — безрассудный и сильный. Тебе по душе мягкость Чарльза, его теплота...

— Хорошо, Эмма! Я тебя понял! — прошипел Эрик.

Эмма захихикала, когда до нее наконец дошло, что именно случилось:

— Да ты влюбился в Профессора.

Эрик в ужасе смотрел на нее. Неизвестно, что пугало больше: то, что его чувства предали огласке вскоре после их появления, или Эмма, хихикающая, как обычная женщина.

— Не вижу ничего смешного.

— Ты же Магнето! — провыла Эмма сквозь смех. — Тайный вдохновитель мутантского восстания! Половина мира думает, что ты местный Робин Гуд, — сраженная очередной мыслью, Эмма резко охнула и прижала руки ко рту. — Эрик, позови меня, когда будете рассказывать вашу историю пиарщикам! Они же просто в обморок упадут от счастья.

Эрик в ужасе отшатнулся от нее.

— С чего бы им радоваться? Полмира жаждет моей смерти, а другая половина мечтает посадить в тюрьму или сдать на опыты.

Эмма похлопала Эрика по щеке и проворковала.

— Ох, дурашка. Отцы-основатели Геноши и их история любви. Да это же золотая жила. Про вас фильмы будут снимать! 

Эрик с грохотом сел на стул.

— Ненавижу тебя. И я ни капли в него не влюблен.

Эмма погладила Эрика по голове.

— Конечно же, нет, золотко.


	3. Смешайте сметану, масло и сахар

Тяжелый рабочий день, официальный ужин с послом/принцем Ваканды, пропущенный сигнал будильника и совещание с утра пораньше — все это привело к тому, что Чарльз не успел позавтракать в полюбившейся накануне булочной, как планировал. Тем не менее, он рассчитывал вскоре вернуть контроль над своей жизнью и насладиться за неспешным ланчем сладостями и общением с Эриком. Ох уж, эти его улыбки: то совершенно пленительные, то польщенные. 

Воспоминания об улыбках Эрика настолько увлекли Чарльза, что он не заметил прихода Рейвен.

Чарльз по-прежнему любил сестру, но с годами — с тех пор, как они вошли в правящие круги Геноши — становилось все сложнее игнорировать идейные противоречия.

Рейвен — или Мистик, как она теперь настаивала, чтобы ее называли — была пылкой сторонницей идеи превосходства мутантов, что противоречило подходу Чарльза, выступавшего за толерантность и интеграцию в общество. Рейвен могла публично не соглашаться с политикой Чарльза, но это не мешало ей заявляться к нему в кабинет без предупреждения. Она явно считала, что выставление Чарльза «наивным» и «глупым» на людях никак не повлияют на их отношения. Рейвен совсем недавно попала в правящий комитет Геноши (верховный исполнительный орган власти, куда входили три мутанта, так же известный как Триумвират), и Чарльз знал, что она хочет укрепить свое положение на грядущих выборах, отбив часть электората, считающего Чарльза чересчур терпимым.

(За те пару лет, что Геноша была независимой, только Чарльз сохранял свое место на всех выборах. Второе кресло переходило между Скоттом Саммерсом и Ороро Монро. Еще одно постоянно меняло своего хозяина.) Чарльз, прекрасно зная сестру, понимал, что она пойдет на любую хитрость ради достижения целей — и идея с электоратом была вполне разумной. Но от этого ему не становилось легче.

— Привет, Рейвен, — с улыбкой поздоровался Чарльз, когда та без стука ворвалась к нему. За ней смущенно заглянула секретарша, пытавшаяся запоздало предупредить о ее приходе. Чарльз мысленно поблагодарил ее за старания и снова обратился к Рейвен: — Как дела?

Рейвен плюхнулась на стул и закинула ноги на стол. Она сделала вид, что не замечает Логана, сидевшего в углу в кресле. (Сначала Рейвен постоянно флиртовала с Логаном, пытаясь вывести его из себя. Чарльз совершенно не хотел знать, что положило конец игре).

— Блестяще, Чарльз, просто блестяще.

Чарльз отложил бумаги, с которыми работал, и удивленно взглянул на нее.  
— Не думаю, что когда-либо слышал, как ты используешь слово «блестяще» в подобном контексте. Наверное, что-то особенно хорошее произошло этим утром?

— Абсолютно восхитительно замечательное.

Чарльза Френсиса Ксавье не зря называли гением. «Восхительно» ассоциировалось с капкейками «Эрл Грей», с руками Эрика, с инстинктивной и нарушающей правила приличия реакцией на него. Чарльз мысленно спросил у Логана, не кажется ли тому, что от Рейвен пахнет булочной Эрика? Логан подтвердил это, и Чарльз, не думая, выпалил:

— Ты отправила меня в булочную разнюхать, не бандит ли часом булочник?

Рейвен сузила глаза и с грохотом опустила ноги на пол.

— Ты, что, мысли мои читал?

— Ты не захочешь, чтобы я применял силу, детка, — вмешался Логан.

Рейвен фыркнула. До нее дошло, что вывод был поспешным, но извиняться ей не хотелось. 

— Ты лучше всех вычисляешь бандитов, Чарльз.

— А тебе не кажется, что стоило меня предупредить, посылая туда?

— Ничего бы он тебе не сделал, — усмехнулась Рейвен. — Я вообще первый раз сегодня увидела, что он из кухни вылез.

Чарльз, заинтересовавшись, внимательно посмотрел на нее. Он откинулся в кресле — Логан мысленно посоветовал ему сохранять спокойствие и спросил: — То есть ты ни разу с ним не заговаривала?

— Конечно, нет. Я уважаемый член общества и не могу взять и завести интрижку с кем попало.

— Рейвен, ты голая расхаживаешь.

— И что?

— Всегда думал, что уважаемые члены общества хотя бы штаны надевают.

Рейвен закатила глаза, как будто Чарльз сказал сущую глупость, и пошла к двери.

— Спасибо, что проверил его, Чарльз, я очень благодарна! — и ушла.

Ошеломленный Чарльз молча посидел в повисшей тишине, потом побился головой об стол.

Логан хмыкнул.

— Заткнись, — простонал Чарльз. — Разве ты не догадался, что она хочет, чтобы я проверил, является ли он подходящей кандидатурой для интрижки?

— И как, по-твоему, я должен был это понять?

— Не знаю, унюхать или еще как-то?

— Ты вообще помнишь, кто у нас телепат? Мог прочитать ее мысли.

— Она моя сестра!

— Ох, Чарли. Все средства хороши, в любви и на войне.

Чарльз встал из-за стола.

— Ты сейчас серьезно предлагаешь мне приударить за мужчиной, который нравится моей сестре?

Логан пожал плечами.

— Чего бы и нет.

Чарльз уставился на Логана так, будто тот сошел с ума.

— Потому что он нравится моей сестре.

Логан начал нервно теребить волосы. Кажется, он сам не верил, что обсуждает это.

— Чарли, я хочу капкейк.

Чарльз нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь… капкейк?

— Угу. Так ты собираешь просидеть весь ланч в кабинете или пойдешь со мной за капкейком?

Чарльз колебался, и Логан продолжил.

— Останешься здесь, и если твой булочник спросит, почему ты не пришел, мне придется признаться, что ты решил отдать его своей сестре, с которой он и словом не обмолвился.

— Ну, раз ты все равно туда пойдешь, — сдался Чарльз.

Логан воздел руки к потолку и стремительно вышел из кабинета. Чарльз последовал за ним. Логан излучал волны удивления и раздражения. Его явно сбивало с толку, почему Чарльз не борется за то, чего желает, и предпочитает сдаться. Чарльз решил, что сейчас не подходящий момент для непринужденной болтовни, какую обычно они вели с Логаном.

Учитывая взятый темп, до булочной они добрались быстро. Завидев их на пороге, Китти облегченно вздохнула.

— Ох, как я рада, что вы пришли. Когда вы не появились утром, он стал немного…

— Китти, принеси еще яиц!

— Раздраженным. — она сочувствующе улыбнулась Чарльзу и прокричала в ответ: — Эрик! К тебе тут пришли!

На кухне что-то с грохотом бросили, и Чарльз услышал, как Эрик пробурчал: 

— Ты же знаешь, я не… — Эрик вышел из кухни и остановился, как вкопанный, увидев Чарльза. — Ой. Это ты.

Чарльз улыбнулся.

— Прости, проспал сегодня, а потом работа навалилась.

— Вчера поздно лег? — спросил Эрик, стараясь придать голосу немного равнодушия.

От попыток Эрика не показывать ревность Чарльз совсем расслабился.

— Встреча с послом Ваканды. Интересный человек, хотя я чувствую себя третьим лишним, когда на встрече присутствует Ороро.

— Они, э… — Эрик попытался подобрать верное слово, но не смог и просто скорчил странную гримасу.

— Да. Чувствую себя то ли старшим братом, то ли компаньонкой эпохи Регентства, когда они вместе.

Эрик рассмеялся и наконец расслабился.

— Компаньонка эпохи Регенства? Чарльз, что ты читаешь?

— Ничего фривольного, уверяю тебя, друг мой. Не стоит многое себе позволять, когда Эмма и ее шпионы могут обнаружить книгу.

Эрик скривился.

— Да, у нее просто дар влезать в чужую личную жизнь.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с Эммой?

— Вряд ли на острове есть хоть один мутант, который никак не пересекался с мисс Фрост, — отмахнулся Эрик.

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— «Пересекался» это ты очень вежливо выразился. Обожаю Эмму, но таланта влезать в самые потаенные мысли у нее не отнять.

— Поговаривают, что ты сильнее ее.

Чарльз пожал плечами и ответил как обычно:

— Смотря, что считать силой.

Эрик одарил его снисходительной улыбкой, как будто не поверил ни единому слову, и Чарльз продолжил:

— Нет, правда. Просто чистую, первобытную мощь или еще учитывать способность защищаться? Может я, и могу дотянуться до любого, но защиту Эммы не пробить. Да, я могу проникнуть глубже, но люди скорее выдадут нужную информацию красивой женщине вроде Эммы, чем мужчине вроде меня.

— В этом я сильно сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся Эрик.

За время разговора Чарльз дошел от двери до прилавка, за которым его ждал улыбающийся Эрик. Только упершись в витрину, он это понял. Еще до Чарльза запоздало дошла некоторая двусмысленность его речей. Покраснев, он взглянул на Эрика, чья улыбка из милой стала победной. Не отводя взгляда от Чарльза, Эрик произнес:

— Иди, перекуси, Китти.

— Но, Эрик…

— Иди. Перекуси.

— Точно. Хочешь съесть бургер, Росомаха?

Логан пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и зашел за прилавок, вторгаясь в личное пространство Эрика. Теперь между ними и сантиметра свободного не было. Мужчины замерли, сцепившись взглядами. Чарльзу показалось, что он смотрит документальную передачу о волках: часть об общения двух вожаков стаи. Наконец Логан с громким свистом втянул воздух у шеи Эрика и, ухмыльнувшись, отстранился.

Он хлопнул Чарльза по плечу.

— Развлекайся, Чарли, — и они с Китти вышли.

Эрик махнул рукой и дверь за ними захлопнулась. Чарльз с интересом спросил:

— Телекинез?

— Что-то типа того.

— Ну, это несколько расплывчато.

Эрик придвинулся поближе.

— Поверь мне, Чарльз, намерения мои довольно прозрачны, — Эрик протянул Чарльзу руку. — Пойдем, накормлю тебя тортом.

Чарльз потянулся было вложить свою ладонь в ладонь Эрика, но вдруг остановился и быстро взглянул в его разум, стараясь отыскать любые упоминания Рейвен.

Эрик, конечно, заметил.

— Мог бы просто спросить.

Чарльзу хватило приличия покраснеть и извиниться.

— Прости меня, просто хотел узнать, нет ли кого еще? Кого ты водил или хотел бы сводить поесть торт на своей кухне?

Эрик медленно произнес, как будто стараясь, чтобы до Чарльза наконец дошло.

— Даже Китти не бывает на моей кухне. Предпочитаю избегать людей.

Чарльз чувствовал, что тот говорит правду. Он взял Эрика за руку и позволил увести себя за прилавок.


	4. Растирайте до однородной воздушной массы

Кажется, Эрик обнаружил у себя страсть к садо-мазо, о которой прежде не подозревал.

Иначе зачем еще было печь специально для Чарльза красный бархатный торт, от которого его губы, и без того пухлые и ярко-красные, стали еще алей? Чарльз ел торт с такой страстью, как будто хотел проглотить его целиком. Эрик проникся благодарностью к Эмме, беспощадно тренировавшей его защищать сознание. Правда, вряд ли она предполагала, что он будет использовать эти умение так. Эрик покрывал глазурью капкейки, приготовленные для вечернего наплыва посетителей, и старательно не глядел на губы Чарльза.

Чарльз снова пробормотал «ммм» — как надеялся Эрик, то был последний самый сладкий кусочек — а потом издал полноценный страстный стон. Тут воля дала трещину. Он дернулся и случайно ткнул носиком пекарского мешка в капкейк. Эрик замер, стараясь сдержать эмоции и тем самым не выдать себя, но хихиканье Чарльза показало, что все его усилия пошли прахом. 

Эрик демонстративно медленно отложил мешок и с ничего не выражающим лицом повернулся к Чарльзу.

— Ты это специально.

— Нет, — фыркнул Чарльз. — Я всегда издаю порнографические звуки, когда ем.

Эрик свирепо посмотрел на него, и Чарльз улыбнулся.

— Ой, да ладно. Твое внимание полностью захватила глазурь, что мне оставалось делать?

Эрик склонил голову, соглашаясь. А потом щелкнул пальцами, и тарелка с вилкой вылетели у Чарльза из рук.

— Эй, я еще не доел! — он жадно следил за тарелкой и был абсолютно не готов к тому, что Эрик запустит руки ему в волосы и притянет к себе для поцелуя.

Эрик целовался яростно, используя чужой шок для того, чтобы повести в поцелуе: он положил руку ему на талию и притянул к себе, жадно прильнув к губам. Однако, несмотря на бытующее мнение, Чарльз вовсе не был неопытным цветочком. Он быстро пришел в себя и всем телом прижался к Эрику, обхватывая его ногой за бедро.

Чарльз губами почувствовал его ухмылку. Эрик властно провел пальцами вдоль ребер и, подхватив под задницу, усадил Чарльза на кухонный стол. Сам он примостился между его разведенных ног и, с некоторым усилием, снизил накал страсти, целуясь нежнее и слаще. Чарльз понял намек и, выпустив рубашку, начал водить руками по груди Эрика в, как ему казалось, успокаивающей манере. Но эффект был совершенно обратный.

Чарльз медленно начал клониться назад, увлекая за собой Эрика — так они оказались распростерты на столе. Эрик не успел и глазом моргнуть. 

— Нет, нет, нет, мы не можем.

Чарльз запустил пальцы в волосы Эрика и нежно, дразняще поцеловал его. Потом, растрепанный, с губами, все еще перепачканными тортом, он раскинулся на столе. Чарльз не произнес ни слова, справедливо полагая, что долго Эрик не выдержит и продолжит ласкать его.

Они поцеловались еще пару раз, а потом Эрик слез со стола.

— Почему мы остановились? — выдохнул Чарльз.

— Если я возьму тебя на столе, Логан меня убьет.

Чарльз поерзал, но явно не торопился садиться. Мгновение он что-то обдумывал, поглаживая ключицу. Потом посмотрел на Эрика затуманенным страстью взглядом и немного отстраненно произнес:

— Значит, нам стоит найти кровать?

Эрик схватил Чарльза за бедра и подтянул к краю стола, пробормотав:

— Отчего все уверены, что ты милый, идеальный, неприкасаемый ученый?

Чарльз хмыкнул, нежно поцеловал его и жарко выдохнул в ухо:

— Потому что эти славные жители Геноши не стремятся прикоснуться ко мне.

Эрик застонал и снова потянулся к Чарльзу. Они урвали несколько секунд исступленных поцелуев, пока во входную дверь не забарабанили. Эрик отодвинулся, утыкаясь лицом в шею, и вздохнул:

— Это Логан.

Чарльз потерся носом о висок Эрика и пробормотал:

— Я могу с ним разобраться.

— Как?

— Я легко могу заставить его считать себя маленькой девочкой, пока буду развлекаться с тобой.

Улыбка Эрика пощекотала кожу. Он поцеловал кадык Чарльза — тот выгнулся — и сказал:

— И когда люди поймут, что твой глава безопасности рехнулся, они сойдут с ума вслед за ним.

Чарльз застонал, признавая правоту Эрика.

— Мы же можем по-быстрому.

Эрик поднял голову и медленно, почти невинно поцеловал его в губы.

— Нет, мы будем заниматься любовью в кровати и без половины жителей Геноши, маячащих на пороге.


	5. Добавьте яйца

Всю следующую неделю Чарльзу с трудом получалось урвать время на совместные ланчи (Эрик винил во всем исключительно Эмму), и это ни на шаг не приблизило их к уединению в постели. Зато Эрику удалось, наконец, кое-что разузнать о наемном убийце, из-за которого он собственно и прибыл на Геношу.

Одним прекрасным днем, заглянувший в булочную Гамбит принес кое-какие новости. Как обычно, сначала он внимательно изучил витрины с выставленными лакомствами, затем одарил Китти непристойной ухмылкой и поинтересовался, не сдался ли наконец Эрик и не испек «настоящий, Королевский Луинзианский торт». Китти, как обычно, покраснела и ответила отрицательно. Гамбит вздохнул, одарил ее еще парой улыбок и вытребовал себе двойную порцию торта Леди Балтимор. Пока Китти, отвернувшись, накладывала ему торт, Гамбит, не глядя, запустил заряженную карту в кухню.

В кухне Эрик вытащил карту из пробковой доски, повешенной специально для этого (Эрик настоял, что раз Гамбит не хочет исправлять ущерб, нанесенный его картами, то должен попадать в цель). На карте корявым почерком Гамбита было выведено: «Саблезуб хочет встретиться с тобой на пляже, когда стемнеет».

Сверкнув, карта истаяла прямо в руках. Эрик довольно фыркнул. Остаточная энергия, которой Гамбит заряжал карты, работала как таймер, уничтожая карты до того, как кто-то, кроме Эрика, сможет прочесть написанное.

Эрик закружил по кухне, убирая продукты в холодильник и ставя уже готовое к выпечке в духовку. Вряд ли встреча с Саблезубым, который был еще более немногословен, чем его братец, продлится долго. Но навести порядок всегда полезно.

На закате Эрик пришел на пляж. Его способность ощущать металл безошибочно указала на мускулистую фигуру, поджидающую его у каменной гряды. Эрик остановился вне радиуса поражения когтей и ждал, когда Саблезубый заговорит. Тот помолчал пару минут и пробурчал:

— Предполагалось, что я уберу Джеймса, чтобы другой парень мог убить Ксавье.

Только благодаря большому количеству времени, проведенному с братьями Хоулетт, Эрик знал, что «Джеймс» это Росомаха. В который раз Эрик поборол желание узнать о них побольше.

— Конечно, — вместо этого сказал он. — Нужно двое. В одиночку такое не провернуть.

— Учитывая то, что я не собираюсь убивать Джеймса, двое убийц, и правда, было хорошей идеей.

— Учитывая то, что это давало тебе шанс убить Джеймса, я думал, ты вцепишься когтями в заказ.

Саблезубый пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Они постояли, молча любуясь, как волны накатывают на берег. Потом Саблезубый произнес:

— Я тебе должен. Возможность спасти человека, из-за которого ты так пахнешь, оплатит мой долг.

Эрик повернулся, вгляделся в его лицо и спросил:

— Чем я пахну?

— Счастьем, — буркнул Саблезубый таким тоном, будто находил это отвратительным.

Возможно, так оно и было. Эрик не стал расспрашивать дальше и вернулся к прежней теме.

— Кто должен был стать твоим напарником?

— Да чтоб я знал.

— Как я их остановлю, если не имею ни малейшего представления, кто они?

Саблезубый пожал плечами.

— Это меня уже не касается.


	6. Оставьте на час, пока смесь не опадет

Рейвен Даркхольм так и осталась бы «синей сестренкой Ксавье», а не стала одной из влиятельных личностей Геноши, если бы не ее ум. Поэтому, когда Чарльз вернулся с ланча и выглядел притом, как человек, который в восторге от всего мира и людей в нем — и этому нисколько не мешала мука в волосах, — сей факт показался ей крайне подозрительным.

Сменив облик и стараясь не попасться Логану, она последовала за Чарльзом на ланч. Ей действительно хотелось разобраться в происходящем. (Как впоследствии выяснилось, достаточно было проследить за тем, как Чарльз заходит в булочную после закрытия и покидает ее с мокрыми от пота, растрепанными волосами).

Один из информаторов Рейвен настаивал, что ей следует внимательнее присмотреться к мутанту Эрику Леншеру. Поэтому она приняла облик, немного похожий на девушку, стоявшую за прилавком, зашла внутрь и купила булочку.

— Ах, как вкусно! — воскликнула она (выпечка, и правда, удалась). — Наверное, ваш пекарь термокинетик, использующий свои силы при выпечке?

Китти заговорщицки улыбнулась.

— Вообще-то он телекинетик.

Рейвен ходила в булочную несколько дней подряд, каждый раз в новом образе, и изучала пекаря. Она пришла к выводу, что Эрик Леншер — один из самый талантливых телекинетиков, когда-либо встречавшихся ей. Просто потрясающий контроль! Он практически не двигал руками и почти не смотрел на двигаемый предмет — и то, только когда знал, что за ним следят. Такая привычка была только у очень сильных мутантов, привыкших не показывать всю свою мощь окружающим.

Другим интригующим фактом стал визит Эммы в булочную. Она смерила Рейвен сердитым взглядом, будто ее присутствие здесь чему-то мешало. Да, Эрик Леншер определенно был особенным. С другими Эмма не вела дел.

Притворившись, что Эрик ей небезразличен, Рейвен послала Чарльза в пекарню. Вдруг брат выведет того мутанта на чистую воду? И вот теперь Чарльз прогуливает работу, чтобы пообжиматься с ним.

Да, Эрик Леншер определенно был непрост.

Однако, согласно отчетам ее информаторов, Леншер вел размеренный образ жизни. Он пек весь день, а потом ложился спать в маленький квартирке над булочной. Распорядок нарушали только визиты Чарльза и походы в магазин за продуктами раз в неделю.

Поэтому, когда Леншер внезапно бросил работу и направился на пляж, Рейвен увязалась следом. Как же она была удивлена, увидев, что Эрик встречается ни с кем иным, как с Саблезубым, одним из самых разыскиваемых преступников Геноши. Мужчины поговорили — к сожалению, они стояли лицами к океану, и она не могла читать по губам — и, кивнув друг другу на прощание, разошлись.

Рейвен вернулась обратно в здание правительства и направилась прямиком к кабинету Чарльза. Стоило Рейвен только ступить в приемную, как его секретарша тут же вскочила с места, явно намереваясь преградить ей путь.

— Мисс Даркхольм…

Рейвен проскользнула прямо у нее под носом.

— Нет, Кори, это важно.

— Но мисс Даркхольм… — Рейвен распахнула дверь и Чарльз отозвался: — Не беспокойся, Кори, милая.

Рейвен захлопнула дверь. Чарльз с интересом посмотрел на нее.

— Тебя что-то гнетет?

Рейвен стремительно подошла к Логану и отвесила ему крепкую пощечину. Ах, как давно ей этого хотелось.

— Да что ты за глава безопасности после такого!

Рейвен замахнулась для нового удара, но Чарльз, впервые за много лет, заморозил ее. Она уже хотела наорать на него за такое самоуправство, но ярость в его глазах остановила ее.

— Рейвен, объяснись.

Не будь Рейвен настолько зла, она, возможно, постаралась бы быть деликатной, а так она просто выплюнула:

— Эрик Леншер — шпион.

Вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться, Чарльз абсолютно спокойно откинулся на спинку кресла и спросил:

— С чего ты так решила?

— Я вообще-то разведкой занимаюсь, Чарльз, — усмехнулась Рейвен.

— А мне казалось, ты оставила разведку ради управления страной.

— Чарльз, — произнесла или скорее выругалась, Рейвен. Она отошла от Логана и уселась на стол. — Я стараюсь не грубить, Чарльз.

— А я всего лишь хочу услышать обоснование твоего заявления.

— Он якшался с Саблезубым.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал Чарльз, и впервые за долгое время Рейвен вспомнила, почему люди настолько преданы ее брату. Рейвен показала, как решила последовать за Эриком на пляж и там увидела их милую беседу с Саблезубым. Она старательно не думала о том, как и зачем решила выслеживать Эрика.

Чарльз мгновенно вскочил на ноги и вылетел за дверь. Даже кровожадный взгляд, которым Рейвен одарил Логан, не помешал ей последовать за ними.


	7. Разделите тесто на коржи

Эмма чувствовала сильный, неукротимый разум Логана дважды — оба раза должна была разразиться катастрофа такого масштаба, что тот начинал сомневаться в возможности предотвратить ее собственными силами. Поэтому ощутить подобное через дорогу от здания правительства, когда вокруг не выли сирены… Такого ужаса Эмма не испытывала со времен революции. Она нагнала их уже на выходе, разъяренный Чарльз несся, не разбирая дороги. Найти в разуме Рейвен причины разверзшегося хаоса было дело пары секунд. (Может, Чарльз и уважал желание Рейвен не лезть к ней в голову, но Эмма не испытывала ни малейшего угрызения совести. Особенно когда это все было ради Чарльза.)

Эмма решила воздержаться от привычных споров — стоит ей открыть рот, как Рейвен начнет выкрикивать свои «железобетонные» доказательства (и если Эмма заткнет ее телепатически, Чарльз может разозлиться еще больше). Поэтому она сразу мысленно обратилась к Чарльзу: «Это не...» — но тот сразу оборвал связь. Определенно, он был не в настроении разговаривать ни с кем кроме Эрика.

Всю дорогу до булочной Чарльз буквально летел на силе своей ярости. Эмма приложила все силы, чтобы никто их не заметил. (Она аж вздрогнула, представив, панику жителей Геноши, ощутивших на себе мощь Чарльза Ксавье, теряющего контроль). Чарльз распахнул дверь в пекарню, и Эмма тут же послала Китти мысль, что лучше ей будет уйти.

На шум из кухни показался Эрик. В покрытой мукой руке он крепко сжимал нож. Эмма недовольно поджала губы. Какой глупостью было надеяться, что хоть раз он будет выглядеть подобающе статусу. Эрик бросил нож на прилавок и спросил:

— Что случилось?

Логан ответил первым.

— Рейвен думает, что ты работаешь на Виктора.

Эрик фыркнул.

— Да Саблезубый скорее порвет меня на кусочки, чем будет иметь со мной дело.

— И все же, — перебила его Рейвен, — ты разговаривал с ним сегодня и все еще жив.

— Потому что он должен мне, — пожал плечами Эрик. — Саблезубый не любит оставаться в долгу.

— И что Саблезубый мог задолжать булочнику?

Эрик взглянул на хранившего молчание Чарльза.

— Правительство держало его в клетке. Я помог ему выбраться.

Рейвен фыркнула.

— А как ты вообще там оказался?

Эрик спокойно отряхнул руки, сунул их в карманы и ответил.

— Потому что это мой долг.

— Вызволяешь известных преступников?

— Защищаю мутантов. Переправляю их сюда. Останавливаю тех, кто может нанести вред моему народу.

Рейвен рассмеялась. Ей сразу вспомнились истории о чудесном спасении, рассказанные пойманными людьми мутантами.

— Ты что, правда надеешься, что Чарльз поверит, сам Магнето явился на Геношу и открыл булочную?

— Нет, — сквозь зубы прошипел Эрик. — Я надеюсь, что он поверит, я прибыл на Геношу выследить того, кто пытается убить его.

— И для чего ты нам нужен? Есть служба безопасности Геноши, — насмешливо произнесла Рейвен.

— Он самый лучший, — вмешалась Эмма.

— А как же… — Рейвен попыталась начать спор, но Эмма перебила ее: — Кого бы ты не назвала, он недостаточно хорош. Нет никого лучше Эрика Леншера. Никого.

— Быть того не может! На острове с десяток телекинетиков с кучей вторичных мутаций.

— Чего стоит вторичная мутация, если ты способен вырвать железо из крови противника, — процедил Эрик.

Чарльз прочистил горло, и все сразу умолкли.

— Магнето — металлокинетик, не телекинетик. Я видел, как ты передвигаешь неметаллические предметы.

Эрик плавно простер руку, с полки слетело керамическое блюдо и повисло между ним и Чарльзом. Эрик повернул тарелку, чтобы Чарльз видел дно, от которого отделился слой металлического напыления. Лишившись последнего блюдо упало на пол. Металлическая пыль собралась в маленький шарик, подлетевший поближе к Чарльзу, чтобы тот мог получше рассмотреть его.

— Все здесь покрыто металлической пылью.

— А за пределами булочной?

Эрик вытащил из кармана три небольших металлических шара и пояснил:

— Они всегда со мной.

Шарики взлетели с его ладони и начали выписывать круги вокруг них двоих. Чарльз внимательно наблюдал, как три шарика разделились на девять, каждый из которых в свою очередь разбился натрое — итого двадцать восемь, сорок восемь, двести пятьдесят два — и вот уже Чарльз и Эрик были окружены множеством переливающихся металлических обломков, вращающихся вокруг них. Чарльз протянул руку навстречу, и металл вдруг застыл, обвивая лентой, перчаткой окутывая ладонь. Он чувствовал движение медленно собирающегося металла — пока у Чарльза в руке не очутились три шара.

Красиво. Техническая часть исполнения безупречна. Да, Эрик явно был металлокинетиком.

Рейвен разбила тишину.

— Может ты и металлокинетик, но это не делает тебя Магнето.

— Много металлокинетиков встречала в жизни? — прошипела Эмма. 

— Но это не значит, что он единственный!

Не отрывая взгляд от Чарльза, Эрик произнес:

— Эмма, открой Чарльзу правду.

— Какое именно воспоминание ты хочешь, чтобы я ему показала?

— Любое, которое докажет, кто я на самом деле.

Эмма бросила Чарльзу яркий комок-воспоминание, и он тут же погрузился в него. Ошеломляюще. Только другой телепат мог полностью считать такой поток информации — ослепляющая волна паники Эммы, ее пытал другой мутант, последовавшие эксперименты людей и счастье, когда ее освободил мужчина, управляющий металлом. Она поделилась с Чарльзом и собственными соображениями об Эрике: можно добиться большего, если мутанты начнут считать его мифическим персонажем, а не живым человеком, тем, какой страх и надежду он внушает всем. Неделю назад Эмма получила предупреждение от Эрика о его первом визите на Геношу, причиной тому стал слух, что кто-то собирается убить Ксавье, и он не мог этого допустить.

Чарльз выскользнул из разума Эммы. Он пошатнулся, снова привыкая к собственному телу, и шагнул прямо к Эрику, обнимая его. Он тесно прижался щекой к груди Эрика, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце.

Эрик замер от неожиданности, но решил не испытывать удачу и притянул Чарльза ближе. Он не хотел портить момент — даже если это такой ужасный способ попрощаться — но Эрик должен был спросить.

— Чарльз?

Чарльз рвано вздохнул, не отстраняясь. Эрик погладил его по волосам и прошептал:

— Что случилось?

Эмма — потому что она была той еще вредной ведьмой — ухмыльнулась.

— Общение с другим телепатом всеобъемлюще. 

Эрик нахмурился, не понимая, и Логан пояснил, ехидно улыбнувшись:

— Она тебя сдала.

— Сдала… а, она сказала ему, что я его люблю. Тогда почему он грустный? — спросил Эрик, сделав вид, что он ничуть не напуган.

Чарльз оторвал голову от его груди и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Не грустный, потрясенный.

Эрик прикусил губу.

— Чем?

Чарльз нежно улыбнулся и открыл ему свой разум. Мгновение пустоты, и Эрик перенесся в первые мгновения их встречи, почувствовал, насколько их ментальная совместимость ошарашила Чарльза. Как он влюбился в Эрика, когда увидел его улыбку в первый раз.

— То есть ты не злишься, что я не рассказал тебе?

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— Эрик, ты скрывал, что ты Магнето. Как можно злиться на такое?

— Чарльз, — вмешалась Рейвен. Сейчас она заметно лучше владела собой, чем когда они ворвались в булочную. — Нам надо вернуться обратно.

Чарльз нежно поцеловал Эрика в уголок губ.

— Она права. Меньше всего нам нужно лишнее внимание.

Эрик поцеловал Чарльза более страстно — в губы и спросил:

— Ты вернешься после работы?

— Обещаю, — и, чмокнув его еще разок на прощание, Чарльз исчез.


	8. Выпекайте

Кори встрепенулась, когда Чарльз вошел в приемную. Она хотела было спросить, как прошел их внезапный перерыв, но увидев разъяренную Рейвен, решила промолчать. Похоже, Ксавье ждал бурного выяснения отношений, раз услал Логана за чаем.

Она сочувствующе взглянула на Профессора и включила пси-щит, установленный специально для таких случаев. Щит блокировал шум и всплески ментальной энергии, когда брат с сестрой решали устроить очередной громкий скандал. Чарльз благодарно улыбнулся Кори и прошел в кабинет. Рейвен, полностью проигнорировавшая секретаршу, с треском захлопнула за ними дверь.

Как только дверь включился пси-щит, с лица Кори сползло всякое выражение. Она искусно притворялась верной, хоть и слегка заполошной помощницей Чарльза Ксавье, с тех пор как его прошлого секретаря столь вовремя повысили несколько месяцев тому назад.

«Кори» умела чувствовать чужие эмоции. Она терпеливо выжидала момента, когда сможет закрыть Ксавье под пси-щитом с кем-то, кто полностью вышел из себя. С более слабым телепатом она бы просто переключила полярность щита на обратную, и эмоции, излучаемые спорщиками, усиленные многократно, обрушились бы на них, вынудив совершить нечто непоправимое. Однако Ксавье был слишком силен и наверняка бы заподозрил неладное. Поэтому «Кори» настроила щит на максимальную мощность, закрыла приемную и направилась в кабинет Ксавье, чтобы убить их обоих.

XXXXX

Эмма, стараясь не рассмеяться, наблюдала за тем, как Эрик чуть ли не пританцовывает на кухне. Он напевал себе под нос, готовя нечто с невероятным количеством коржей. Эрик пребывал в состоянии абсолютного счастья и, как бы Эмма не ехидничала, его радость грела душу. Она уже мысленно набросала черновик заявления для прессы о тайной свадьбе Эрика и Чарльза, которая, конечно же, обязательно случится. Сама Эмма не особо верила в длительные отношения (последний парень проводил над ней опыты), но Эрик и Чарльз были настолько прекрасны вместе, как она полагала, у них вполне может все получиться.

Эрик нарезал идеально ровные коржи с помощью своей силы и покрывал торт глазурью, когда вдруг охнул от боли.

Эмма не особо берегла границы разума Эрика, поэтому тут же проникла внутрь и наткнулась на темноту там, где только что горел спокойный свет. Эрик пришел в себя после потрясения и, в ужасе глядя на Эмму, выпалил:

— Чарльз.

XXXXX

Кори вошла в кабинет Чарльза и тот немедля воспользовался этим как предлогом, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от криков.

— Да, Кори, что случилось?

— Сейчас не лучший момент для болтовни с секретаршей, — прошипела Рейвен.

— Считаешь, что слушать твои крики важнее, чем заниматься государственными делами, Рейвен?

— Прощу прощения, Профессор, — вмешалась Кори. — Но, сказать по правде, я пришла поговорить не о делах.

И она метнула пси-лезвие, целясь ему прямо в грудь.

Рейвен схватила Чарльза, толкнула его в укрытие — за крепкий дубовый стол — и бросилась к убийце. Кори не была новичком в своем деле — иначе ее не послали на задание — она увернулась и бросила второй длинный пси-нож в Рейвен, пока та еще не приземлилась.

Согласно законам физики, Рейвен должна была упасть прямо на лезвие, но, как и для многих мутантов, физика не представляла для нее непреодолимую преграду. Рейвен ушла от столкновения и вмазала Кори ногой по лицу. Кори крутанулась на месте, бросилась на нее снова — и вдруг ей в руку вонзился кусок металла.

Кори заорала и развернулась, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Булочником. Она ухмыльнулась и создала еще одно пси-лезвие — но ее кулак оказался скован крепким металлом. Тогда она бросилась к столу. Может и без алиби, но Кори все равно намеревалась выполнить заказ. Однако прыжок тоже не удался — пряжку ремня прижало к полу, и она не смогла сдвинуться с места. И тут-то ее настиг Ксавье — Кори потеряла контроль над собственным телом и почувствовала, как тот аккуратно копается в ее разуме, пытаясь узнать больше о покушении.

Ксавье осторожно перевернул ее на спину, продолжая удерживать на ней контроль, и произнес:

— Ее зовут Кваннон, более известная как Реванш, — Ксавье помолчал. — Она ждала, когда кто-то выйдет из себя, чтобы обвинить его в моей смерти.

— Эта сука хотела повесить на меня твое убийство? — Рейвен старалась спрятать под яростью то, как она на самом деле напугана.

— Скорее предполагалось убийство/самоубийство, — отстранено поправил Кставье, продолжая копаться в голове наемницы.

— Зачем? — спросила Фрост. Кваннон решила, что та пришла вместе с Булочником.

— Ради очередного вздора о моих взглядах, угрожающих превосходству мутантов.

— Чарльз… — хотела вставить Рейвен, но ее прервала Эмма: — Учитывая, что один из этих фанатиков пытался убить твоего брата, сейчас не лучший момент для отстаивания их учений, Мистик.

Краем глаза Кваннон видела, как Чарльз посмотрел на стоящих в дверях и, наконец, понял, кто его спас.

— Я впечатлен, что ты появился столь вовремя, Эрик. Но как ты понял, что пора вмешаться? 

— Из-за пси-щита, — ответила Эмма. — С тех пор, как ты установил связь между вашими разумами, она не прерывалась. Когда щит обрубил вашу связь, мы поняли, что-то стряслось.

Чарльз удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Ох.

Булочник — Эрик, как поняла Кваннон — спросил, явно забавляясь:

— Ты сокрушаешься, что мне было больно от разрыва связи или радуешься, что я вообще в состоянии почувствовать это?

— Наверное, первое, но учитывая, что ты спас мою жизнь, грех жаловаться.

Кваннон не знала, что там выкинул Булочник, но Ксавье расплылся в идиотской улыбке. Последнее, что она видела перед тем, как Фрост ее усыпила — Ксавье направлялся к своему спасителю.


	9. Промажьте коржи джемом и взбитыми сливками

Чарльз пришел к выводу, что с него на сегодня достаточно, и Эмма, уклоняющаяся от прямых ответов, вместе с сердитым Логаном препроводили его в квартиру Эрика. Логан, излучавший сложную гамму чувств, от ехидства до гнева, сдал Чарльза под опеку Эрика, а сам отправился убедиться, что Кваннон действовала в одиночку. (Чарльз подумал, что Эрик мог оскорбиться — предоставленную им информацию ставили под сомнение — но приказ закрыть дверь и никуда не выпускать Чарльза, похоже смягчил его недовольство.)

Стоило закрыться входной двери, как Эрик подхватил Чарльза на руки (не используя свои силы) и опустил его на диван. Эрик крепко обнял Чарльза и начал нежно целовать, будто желая убедиться, что тот никуда не денется.

Чарльз мягко касался разума Эрика, стараясь стать еще ближе. Спустя пару минут медленные поцелуи, несмотря на все усилия со стороны Чарльза, так и не перешли ни во что большое. Потом Эрик уткнулся лицом в шею Чарльза и прошептал:

— Ты меня убиваешь.

— Да что ты? Я уж было решил, что раз мы все еще одеты, то ты абсолютно не заинтересован в сексе. 

Эрик фыркнул от смеха. Он соскользнул с Чарльза и протянул руку, помогая встать.

— Ты только что пережил шок.

Чарльз явно не собирался подниматься, а потянулся и закинул руки за голову. У Эрика дернулся глаз, его тянуло к дивану и Чарльзу, но потом он взял себя в руки и выдохнул:

— Нет, сначала ты примешь душ, потом я тебя накормлю и отправишься на боковую.

Чарльз ухмыльнулся — попытки Эрика проявлять силу волы его определенно веселили — и одним слитным движением он встал с дивана, прижимаясь к Эрику.

— Никакого душа и еды, если ты не собираешься ко мне присоединяться.

Эрик только ухмыльнулся и отодвинулся.

— У тебя есть полчаса, пока готовится пицца. Если не выйдешь к этому времени, начну есть без тебя.

После чего Эрик препроводил Чарльза в ванную (судя по напору воды, тут не обошлось без применения его силы), попутно пресекая все заигрывания. Хотя «пресекая» не совсем верное слово.

Чарльз недовольно уставился на него. По его расчетам, Эрик должен был реагировать совсем иначе! Желая отомстить, он скинул кардиган и рубашку, пока Эрик не успел уйти. Чарльз взялся за пряжку пояса, глядя Эрику прямо в глаза. Он ожидал, что тот как минимум покраснеет — а может и решит вместе принять душ.

Однако Эрик лишь вопросительно выгнул бровь и, положив руки на пояс, медленно расстегнул его. После чего, не отводя глаз с лица Чарльза, медленно стянул с того оставшуюся одежду. Но когда абсолютно голый Чарльз предстал перед ним, он не стал ни прикасаться, ни целовать, ни даже рассматривать — Эрик махнул рукой, включая воду на полную мощность, и молча вышел.

Чарльз, хорошенько отмокший в душе — теперь он весь пропах гелем Эрика — был уже почти готов залезть к тому в голову и узнать, как долго он собирается заставлять его ждать.

Чарльз обернул бедра полотенцем — не хотелось расхаживать совсем голым по квартире, куда мог в любой момент заглянуть Логан — и решительно прошел в гостиную. И шокировано остановился. Пока Чарльз принимал душ и строил коварные планы, как затащить Эрика в постель — или заставить пожалеть, что тот вообще на свет появился — он приложил все силы, чтобы помочь Чарльзу расслабиться после покушения.

Эрик — какой все-таки красавчик — нашел где-то коврик для медитации и разложил его в окружении кучи зажженных свечей. Все это великолепие явно ждало Чарльза. Эрик, увидев шок на его лице, явно запаниковал.

— Эмма, — объяснил он. — Когда дела становятся совсем плохи, Эмма расставляет свечи и медитирует. Эмма не похожа на женщину, которая жить не может без медитаций. Поэтому я решил, что это причуда телепатов, а не просто ее личная блажь.

Чарльз продолжил хранить молчание, и Эрик начал гасить свечи.

— Ты не обязан, можем просто…

— Эрик Леншер, — перебил его Чарльз. — Если ты сейчас же не займешься со мной сексом, я за себя не отвечаю.

Эрик остановился. До него внезапно дошло, что он постелил им постель и украсил все свечками. Но Чарльз решил действовать наверняка — вдруг его опять неправильно поймут — он скинул полотенце, вызывающе упер руки в боки, как будто говоря: «Ну что, слабо?».

Эрик Леншер всегда охотно принимал вызов.

XXXXX

На следующее утро Эрик проснулся и ощутил аромат свежезаваренного чая и выпечки. А именно, бисквита. (Да, Эрик мог учуять разницу).

Вообще-то он надеялся проснуться в обнимку с Чарльзом и продолжить то, чем они занимались ночью. Но, как оказалось, у Чарльза были другие планы. Эрик встал с кровати, натянул трусы и отправился вниз по лестнице — на запах, на кухню пекарни.

Чарльз стоял у стойки, в одной руке у него была широкая миска, в другой — венчик. Он пытался взбить сливки, но пока те одерживали верх. Эрик скользнул к нему, обнял сзади и прошептал:

— А говорят, что ты гений.

— Я специализируюсь на генетике, — фыркнул Чарльз.

— Это всего лишь химия, — ухмыльнулся Эрик и с помощью своей силы вытянул миску из рук Чарльза. Другая плошка, более глубокая и узкая подплыла к ним. Эрик перелил сливки в нее, не прекращая оглаживать бока Чарльза. — Взбивая сливки, ты насыщаешь их воздухом, отчего они становятся более густыми. Без воздуха они не поднимутся.

— О, — Чарльз прислонился к груди Эрика. — Поэтому нужна более глубокая миска, чтобы у венчика было пространство для маневра.

Эрик медленно запустил руки под рубашку Чарльза.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что некоторым тоже нужно пространство для маневра.

Мгновение Чарльз помолчал, а потом захихикал.

— Ты сейчас правда попытался использовать «пространство для маневров» в этом смысле?

Эрик под рубашкой погладил живот Чарльза.

— Хотел напомнить, как ты орал, что тебе нравятся мои большие руки, прошлой ночью.

— А я вот уверен, что орал, как мне нравится размер других частей твоего тела, — ухмыльнулся Чарльз.

Эрик хмыкнул и прикусил его шею, в том местечке, от прикосновения к которому Чарльз так сладко выгибал спину. Эрик улыбнулся и начал расстегивать его рубашку.

Однако печка имела что-то против планов Эрика. Таймер сработал до того, как он успел выпутать Чарльза из рубашки. Несмотря на то, что Эрик мог вытащить противень, не прекращая ласкать любовника, тот явно жаждал сделать все сам. Отстранившись, Чарльз бросился к духовке.

Чарльз схватил прихватки и вытянул торт из печи. Когда он повернулся, то увидел, что Эрик стоит, уперев руки в бока — кажется, он решил, что тот издевается. Чарльз широко ухмыльнулся.

— Решил, что было бы мило, если бы кто-то ради разнообразия испек для тебя торт. И ты спас мою жизнь, в конце концов. Заслужил благодарность.

— Вообще-то, я не имею ничего против благодарности в виде того, чем мы только что занимались.

Чарльз ухмыльнулся.

— Ты имеешь в виду, мне замереть, пока ты меня лапаешь?

Эрик поставил форму с тортом на стойку и снова обнял Чарльза.

— Для начала. Мне больше нравится, когда ты выражаешь свою благодарность сладкими стонами на грани оргазма. 

Чарльз привстал на цыпочки, нежно поцеловал Эрика в губы и, улыбнувшись, отстранился.

— Сначала торт.

Эрик фыркнул и своим даром заставил форму с тортом быстро вращаться.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Чарльз.

— Режим быстрого охлаждения включен.

Чарльз посмеялся над его нетерпеливостью. Они вернулись к поцелуям, пока торт остывал — Чарльз явно был впечатлен, что Эрик может обжиматься и использовать свои силы одновременно. Спустя пару минут Эрик оторвался от Чарльза и прошептал:

— Твой торт готов.

— Прекрасно! — Чарльз хотел было снова отстраниться, но Эрик его не пустил. Он обнимал его, уткнувшись подбородком в висок, пока Чарльз заканчивал с тортом — используя только ручной труд. Он вытряхнул бисквит из формы и разрезал на три одинаковых коржа. Чарльз склонился под таким интригующим углом, пытаясь сделать их одинаковыми. И, если Эрик и немного передвинул нож у него в руке, Чарльз не имел ничего против.

Эрик вытащил джем, придвинул миску со взбитыми сливками и смотрел, как Чарльз промазывает коржи. Он поцеловал Чарльза в шею, когда тот потянулся, чтобы достать вилки и тарелки. Эрик ожидал, что тот разложит торт на шикарные блюдца, но он предпочел воткнуть вилку в неразрезанный торт.

Чарльз протянул ему огромный кусок, и Эрику пришлось раскрывать рот просто неприлично широко. Он замычал от удовольствия — торт вышел на славу — и Чарльз, нежно поцеловав его, произнес:

— Думаю, ты уже наелся?

Эрик аккуратно отодвинул торт, усадил Чарльза на стол и простонал:

— О да.


End file.
